rhssfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvonne Radcliffe
Mrs Yvonne Céline Radcliffe '''(née '''Griffiths, formerly Watkins, born 8 August 1985) is a teacher at River Hall Secondary School and former member of the Languages Faculty, having left it in 2021 to become Assistant Headteacher. Born in Québec, Canada, Radcliffe grew up speaking French and also studied Persian in her youth, as she has Iranian heritage on her father's side. She moved to the United Kingdom with her family at a very young age and spent several years after finishing university working in a number of schools before moving to RHSS as Head of French in September 2011. She was encouraged to join the school by her boyfriend at the time, Tyler Watkins, who was then a Science teacher and Head of Year 8 at the school; they later married in 2012 and divorced a year later, citing irreconcilable differences. Several years later she married again to Dance teacher Gordon Radcliffe, and in 2020 they adopted a young girl, Meagan Radcliffe. In 2016, Radcliffe became Head of Languages and five years later was given the opportunity to join the Senior Leadership Team, which she graciously accepted. She is a known close friend of Katie Rowland, Claire Jones and Emily Hutchinson, all of whom joined RHSS at the same time as her. Early Life Yvonne Griffiths was born in August 1985 in Québec, Canada, to a French-Canadian mother and English-Iranian father. She grew up speaking French at home, and later studied Persian as well as speaking English at school. At the age of five, her entire family (including her two older siblings) moved to the United Kingdom, living in Salford. At the age of eighteen, Griffiths moved out and attended the University of Islington, obtaining a bachelors' and later masters' degree in French and Persian. She attended Clemence House Infant and Junior School for her primary education, and then went on to study at Jill Gallagher Science College for secondary education and sixth-form, where she obtained A-Levels in French, English Language and Chemistry. Before deciding to become a teacher in her early teens, Griffiths wanted to be a scientist. Teacher Training In 2007, after moving to the River Hall area in Wiltshire following the completion of her degree course, Griffiths joined the River Hall School-Centred Initial Teacher Training (RHSCITT) course, as the other main option, PGCE, would involve returning to university, which she was not in favour of. She received excellent feedback from observations and assessments and received Qualified Teacher Status in 2008. Career Before RHSS 2008-09: Western Traisee Community School As an NQT, Griffiths accepted a job as a temporary French teacher on a fixed-term 1-year contract, filling in for another staff member on maternity leave. She scored highly during her observations and was asked to return for a second year as a permanent member of staff, but refused, citing the school's lack of spirit as the main reason. 2009-11: Sanders Grammar School for the Gifted and Talented In May 2009, Griffiths secured a job as a Teacher of French at the prestigious Sanders Grammar School for the Gifted and Talented, situated just outside the River Hall area. She enjoyed the routine and discipline of the school but disliked the lack of opportunity to build relationships with students; however, she decided to return for a second year. In December 2010, her partner at the time, Tyler Watkins, informed her that a vacancy was available at his school, River Hall Secondary School, for a Head of French. Although she was reluctant due to the responsibility associated with being a subject leader, she later sent in her application and was offered the job, therefore leaving her old school. RHSS Teaching Career 2011-12: Linden 9 In September 2011, Griffiths joined RHSS as the new Head of French, replacing Nick Barnard; she also took over the tutor group Linden 9 from former Languages Faculty teacher Susanna Baines. Her first year at the school was positive, and her unorthodox resources in lessons made her a favourite teacher of many students, despite teaching what many would consider a boring subject. Her Year 11 French class achieved some of the highest Languages results in the school's history with her help and, with the support of her partner Watkins, she made a name for herself as an independent and supportive member of staff who was involved in the interview process for Catherine Wilkinson, who joined the French Department in September 2012. At the annual RHSS Teaching Awards in May 2012, Griffiths was nominated for Best New Teacher and won Best Languages Staff Member. 2012-13: First Marriage and Linden 10 In mid-2012, Griffiths and Watkins married, with the former becoming Yvonne Watkins. She followed her tutor group up to Year 10, and continued to teach many of her previous classes from the year before. In February 2013 she spearheaded a France residential trip for GCSE French students and also organised revision for the entire faculty throughout the year, proving herself to be a very resourceful, helpful and knowledgeable person. In late July 2013, Yvonne and Tyler filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. He had left the school that same month. In May of that year, Griffiths again won an RHSS Teaching Award, this time for Best Tutor, with additional nominations for Best Languages Staff Member and Best Female Teacher. 2013-14: Linden 11 Once again, Griffiths followed her tutor group up to Year 11. With the appointment of new Head of Languages Bethany Wood, teachers were observed to ensure lesson quality remained high within the faculty, and Griffiths repeatedly scored highest amongst the Languages teachers. Once again, she led the French residential trip and throughout the year ran a Key Stage 3 French Culture Club and Key Stage 4 French Film Club. In May 2014, she won Best Female Teacher and Best Languages Staff Member (the latter for the second time, despite Wood herself predicting she would win). With Wood announcing her resignation in May, Dina Nixon (then Second in Faculty, who would be replacing Wood as Head of Languages) asked Griffiths to become Second in Languages, which she accepted and was successful in the interview for. 2014-15: Second in Languages Despite an offer to become a Year 7 tutor, Griffiths did not have a tutor group for the 2014-15 academic year, although she frequently offered herself to cover for absent tutors. She was very successful in her first year as Second in Faculty for Languages, leading many meetings and acting as a positive role model, particularly for new addition to the faculty Jennifer Nicholson. In the RHSS Teaching Awards of May 2015, she was nominated for Teacher of the Year, Best Female Teacher and Best Languages Staff Member but did not win any. 2015-16: Additional Responsibilities Once again not having a tutor group for the year, Griffiths took on more of an active role in the faculty, processing and analysing lots of performance data and results and organising faculty meetings and briefings. It was during this time that she began a romantic relationship with Dance teacher Gordon Radcliffe. In May 2016, she was approached by Nixon, who had announced her resignation, and offered her the role of Head of Languages, and she jumped at the chance, beating out all external candidates including a returning Wood. Also in May, she was the inaugural winner of the Best Assistant Faculty Leader award at the RHSS Teaching Awards, also winning the Best Languages Staff Member, becoming the first person to win the award three times. Category:Staff Category:Teaching Staff Category:Current teachers Category:River Hall Secondary School Category:Senior Leadership Team Category:Languages Faculty Category:French Category:Heads of French Category:Heads of Languages Category:Assistant Headteachers Category:Females Category:Female Staff Category:Married Staff Category:Staff Who Joined in 2011 Category:Staff with Children Category:RHSS Staff Category:Divorced Staff Category:Middle Leaders Category:Senior Staff Category:Tutors Category:Heads of Faculty Category:Second in Languages